Hotel Chelsea
by DracoSly
Summary: Harry and Ginny take Hermione on a little trip, along with an unexpected guest. But when they get caught in a blizzard, they take shelter at a hotel-out in the middle of nowhere. During the night they start hearing things, seeing things, and feeling things. Will they make it through the night? Will they ever get out of there? *Halloween Special* One-Shot in two parts.
1. Part 1

**A/N: HAPPY HALLOWEEN! So, the idea for this story came to me last night while I was lying in bed. I hope you like it! Also I'm writing this while I'm at work, so if that isn't dedication, I don't know what is! ;) Just don't tell….shhh!**

Hermione blamed Harry and Ginny for her current predicament. They thought it would be good for her to go on a trip with them, since her breakup with Ron four months ago. At first she refused to go, but when she saw Ron bring his drop dead gorgeous girlfriend to the Burrow for dinner, she agreed to go. So she packed up a few things and left with Harry and Ginny.

But there was one thing they didn't think to mention. There I was, sitting in the back seat of Harry and Ginny's new car reading my book to keep me occupied for the ride, when we pull up to a set of apartments. I really didn't notice until someone slid into the seat next to me. Looking up, it was none other than Draco bloody Malfoy!

"Granger," he said, grinning at me like he knew some secret.

"Malfoy. May I ask why you are in Harry's car?"

"Why, didn't they tell you? They invited me on this little excursion!" He said happily and smugly.

_Bloody hell! I'm going to kill Harry and Ginny!_

So after a few curse words and a brief argument with Harry and Ginny, we set off to our 'destination.' I refused to talk to Malfoy, and Harry and Ginny refused to tell me where we were going. Finally I gave up trying to read when Malfoy wouldn't stop pestering me, and I somehow ended up falling asleep. I woke to arguing between Harry and Malfoy.

"Potter, if you had listened to me and taken that other road, we wouldn't be stuck out here in Merlin knows where!"

"Malfoy, this was the road we were supposed to take. It's right here on the map! If this bloody blizzard hadn't come out of nowhere we'd know where exactly we are at!"

Looking outside, I realized it was snowing, and it was snowing hard!

"Harry, there's a light up there," Ginny said, pointing ahead of them. "Maybe it's a gas station, and we can ask for directions."

Harry drove up to the light, and they realized it wasn't a gas station; it looked like a hotel. But that wasn't what was odd; there were no other buildings around. _Why would there be a hotel out in the middle of nowhere, and only a hotel?_

"Okay, it may just be me, but I don't think this is a good idea," I said.

"I agree. This has bad written all over it," Malfoy said. If Malfoy was agreeing with me, then hell must have frozen over! Maybe I was still sleeping.

"Guys, we are lost, and this is all there is out here. We'll just go in and ask for directions and we'll get out of here, deal?" Harry said. He had a point. We were lost with no idea how to get out of here. This was our only option.

"Fine, but keep in mind, if we get murdered, it'll be on your head, Potter," Malfoy said.

Harry rolled his eyes, and nodded his head. After pulling up to the hotel, we all got out. It looked like a grand hotel, and it was huge, which made me even more nervous. If this was such a grand hotel, why was it out in the middle of nowhere, and how has it been kept up so well? Obviously no one lived around here, and she couldn't see any other cars. This had spooky written all over it!

Walking in, I was almost blown away. It really was grand! It looked brand new! The marble floors, behind the front desk were two winding staircases, and above there was a majestic chandelier. Yeah, I was obviously still dreaming.

"Hello, and welcome to The Hotel Chelsea!" Greeted the man at the front desk. He was middle aged, and looked harmless. "How many will be staying and how many rooms will you need?"

"Oh, we aren't staying. We got lost and was hoping to get directions back to the main road," Harry said politely.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but the roads have been closed due to the weather," the man said. To me, he didn't look all that sorry.

"What? Well, when will they open?" Ginny asked.

"Not until the weather clears I'm afraid. So, would you like those rooms?" He looked way too happy about this whole ordeal.

"I guess we have no choice," Harry said. "We'll take two rooms please."

After getting our rooms, Harry and Malfoy ran out to the car to get our luggage. "I don't like this Ginny. This doesn't feel right."

"I know. It's creepy here. I feel like I'm being watched."

I nodded and we both turned around. The concierge at the front desk was standing right behind us. Ginny and I jumped.

"If you will follow me, I'll take you to your rooms."

"That's okay. We'll wait here for the guys," Ginny replied shakily.

Then they guys came through the door, carrying our luggage. "Geeze Granger, how much stuff did you have to bring? Did you pack your books as well?" Malfoy complained.

Honestly, I was too relieved to see them to even reply or take offense. Ginny and I hurried over to the boys. They looked concerned for us but were interrupted by the concierge. "Right this way." He led us up the staircase and down the hall to the right. I was still getting an uneasy feeling about the place, and I didn't realize I was gripping Malfoy's arm until we stopped at our rooms. I let go of his arm instantly, and shockingly he didn't say anything. "Have a pleasant stay," the concierge said before walking away.

"Okay, so you girls can share this room, and Malfoy and I will take the room across from yours," Harry said, handing Ginny the key.

"I really don't want to stay here Harry. This place isn't right," I said.

"I agree with Hermione. That concierge is creepy, and this place…I don't know. I don't' like it," Ginny said.

"Look, if you two need anything we're right across the hall. Hopefully the weather will clear up and we can leave tomorrow," Harry said.

"Yeah, where's your Gryffindor courage? It's one night! Unless you want Potter and I to share a room with you girls?" Malfoy smirked.

"Thanks but seeing as how Ginny would be sharing with Harry, I'd be the unfortunate one to have to share with you. We'll be fine," I said, taking our key and unlocking our door.

"Suit yourself," Malfoy said before unlocking his own door and disappearing inside it, with Harry following him after a quick goodnight to Ginny and I.

oOo~oOo~oOo

I couldn't sleep. The bed was comfortable enough, but I was so uneasy about this whole thing, I couldn't sleep. Ginny had no trouble falling asleep. Grunting, I rolled over on my side, determined to fall asleep. That's when I heard it. Giggling.

I sat up and looked around. It sure as hell wasn't Ginny that was giggling. She was sleeping peacefully. Who on earth was giggling? It had to be another guest, who had a child. Of course. I laid back down, content with my answer for the giggling. Closing my eyes, I started to drift off when I heard it again. Only this time, it was coming from our bathroom.

I grabbed my wand and walked to the bathroom. Turning the light on, I looked around. There was no one but me in there. Maybe I just imagined it. I turned the light off and went back to bed. As soon as I relaxed, I heard it again, coming from the end of my bed. I bolted upright, but there was no one there. I started freaking out. I know I did not imagine that! "Ginny. Ginny! Wake up!" I threw a pillow at her hard.

"What in blue blazes?" She grumbled sitting up.

"Ginny, I heard something and it's creeping me out!"

"What did you hear Hermione?" She asked laying back down.

"Giggling. At first I thought it was a guest's child, but then I heard it in the bathroom. I checked and no one was in there. Then I heard it at the foot of my bed!"

"Are you sure you weren't imagining it?"

"I'm positive!"

"Well I don't hear-"

She was cut off by giggling again. Only it was out in the hallway. I jumped up and opened the door. There was no one there. "You heard that didn't you?"

"Yeah, but there's no one out here," Ginny said, looking over my shoulder.

"Ginny what is going on?"

She didn't say anything but walked over to Harry and Malfoy's door and knocked. After a few minutes Harry opened the door, looking like he just woke up. "Yeah? What's going on?"

"Harry, Hermione and I keep hearing something. It's creeping us out."

"What have you been hearing?"

"Giggling. A child giggling. At first I thought it was a guest's child, but then I heard it in the bathroom. I checked and no one was in there. Then I heard it at the foot of my bed!"

"We both heard it in the hall a few minutes ago, but no one was out here!" Ginny said.

"That makes no-"

"Potter!" Malfoy yelled from inside the room. We all looked at each other and ran into the room. Malfoy was standing in the bathroom doorway looking disheveled.

"What?"

"Did you do this?" He asked pointing into the bathroom.

He moved aside and we looked. It was in complete shambles. The mirror on the wall was swinging on one nail, toilet paper was strung all over the floor and counter, and the shower curtain was shredded.

"No I didn't do this," Harry mumbled.

"Malfoy, did you hear giggling?" I asked him.

"Yeah, but I just thought it was you two."

Ginny and I shook our heads, our eyes wide. "Well, I don't know or care who it was. I'd like to know who did this," he said while waving his arms at the bathroom. "I'm going to go to the front desk."

We all followed him. We got to the front desk, but no one was there. "Where did he go?" Ginny asked.

"He must still be here somewhere," Malfoy said. Suddenly we heard music coming from the room to our left. We followed it, but once we got inside it was completely empty and quiet. It looked like a ballroom, but it looked like it hadn't been used or cleaned in years. There was a grand piano over in one corner, and a small stage just to the right of it.

"Okay, well he's not in here. Let's go," Ginny said, pulling on Harry's arm.

We walked out of the room, but the concierge was still not there. "Maybe we should go back to our rooms and try to call him. There's no bell here or anything," I suggested.

Everyone seemed to agree, and we walked back up the stairs. When we got to the top, we heard a loud thump down the hallway to the left. "What was that?" Ginny asked.

"Probably just another guest," Malfoy stated.

He walked off towards our rooms and we followed.

_THUMP! THUMP!_

There it was again, right behind us. It sounded like someone was knocking on a door, but there was no one in the hallway but us. We ignored it for a few steps.

_THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!_

It was louder and more demanding. "What the hell?" Malfoy exclaimed. He and Harry started walking towards the sound. Ginny and I waited for them, wishing they hadn't gone towards the sound.

"Hello? Is anyone in there? Do you need help?" Harry asked, talking through a door. There was no answer.

Suddenly the lights began to flicker. Ginny and I squealed and ran towards Harry and Malfoy. "Okay, no one's there, let's just go," I said in a panic, clinging to Malfoy again. Frankly I was too scared to care at the moment.

"But Hermione what if-"

He was cut off by a woman's scream down the hall, making them all jump. "What the-" Harry started to say, but was cut off again by every door in the hallway opening, and a cold wind swept past them.

"That's it! I'd rather handle being lost in the bloody blizzard than stay here a moment longer," Ginny said walking towards stairs.

"But Ginny-"

"No! I'm not stay-" Ginny stopped talking immediately and paled. Her eyes widened and she pointed behind us. Turning around, we all saw what scared her.

There was a woman standing behind us. She had long, flowing dark hair, wearing what looked like an old fashioned wedding dress. But that's not what caught our attention. She had blood dripping from her hands, and what looked like stab wounds all over her torso, with blood dripping down her white dress.

"Uh, ma'am? Are…are you alright?" Harry asked hesitantly.

She didn't move or speak for what seemed like hours. Suddenly she lifted her head and her eyes were also dripping with blood. Her arm lifted toward us and she shrieked. She seemed to float toward us but she was fast. I screamed and started running toward our room with the boys and Ginny following right behind me. We ran into Ginny and I's room but before we could shut the door, Malfoy fell. She had a hold of his ankle and was pulling him back towards her.

"No! Draco!" I screamed, reaching for his outstretched hands. I grabbed him and pulled.

I felt Harry and Ginny grab me and start pulling as well. We finally pulled him out of her grasp, and slammed the door shut. We lay on the floor in a heap, breathing hard.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Malfoy said shakily. He was even paler than usual, and he looked genuinely scared.

"I don't know, but we have to get out of here!" Harry said.

"But how? That…that thing is out there!" Malfoy said, wincing as he tried to get up.

"Are you alright?" I asked him.

"Do I bloody look alright? I think she twisted my ankle," he said, pulling up his pant leg. His ankle was bruised and it was swelling.

"Here, I'll fix it," I said pulling out my wand. The swelling went down immediately, but the bruise was still there.

"Okay so, how do we get out of here?" Ginny asked, clinging to Harry. Suddenly they heard the giggling again from directly behind them. Turning around, they saw a little girl, who looked gray, but also looked solid.

"You can't get out," she smiled.

"Wh-what do you mean?" I asked, wanting to be nice to this…whatever she was.

"She won't let you leave," she smiled again. I didn't like the way she was smiling.

"Why not?"

"No one can leave," she said simply before walking towards the wall and walked right through it.

"Oooo-kay, can we please leave now?" Ginny hissed.

"Yes. Let's go, now! Malfoy, can you walk?" Harry asked.

"I'll make it," he said standing, but faltering a bit.

"I'll help him. Let's just get out of here!" I said, putting my arm around Malfoy's waist. He threw his arm over my shoulder and leaned into me.

"Let's go," Harry said, grabbing Ginny's hand and opening the door. He looked both ways and apparently didn't see anything before waving at us to come out. Malfoy and I followed, both breathing hard and looking around. We made it to the stairs, and Ginny had to help me with Malfoy. Once we reached the bottom step, we sat down.

"Alright I'll go get the car and meet you outside in ten minutes," Harry said.

"Harry, I don't think we should split up," I said.

"I agree, we'll just go with you," Malfoy said, starting to stand up.

"Malfoy, you can barely walk."

"I'm not staying in here another minute!" Malfoy said.

"Harry, the snow is really deep out there. How are we going to drive through that?" Ginny asked, looking out the window.

"Have you all lost your senses?" Malfoy asked. "We are wizards and witches. We can just apparate out of here."

"Brilliant!" Harry said.

"Let's go in groups of two," I suggested. I grabbed Malfoy's arm while Harry grabbed Ginny. "On three. One…Two…Three." Nothing happened.

"Brilliant! We're stuck here!" Malfoy exclaimed sitting down again.

"Harry, what do we do?" Ginny asked. She looked close to tears.

"I don't know Ginny. I really, don't know," he sighed, running his hands through his hair.

**A/N: So? This is a one shot, but I'm splitting it into two parts. Liking it so far? Tell me what you think! **


	2. Part 2

**A/N: Part Two! I really hope you enjoyed the first part, and therefore, enjoy the second part! I tried to go for scary, but I don't know if it really is. I can see this stuff going on in my head, but writing it out, it's just not the same. I tried. Enjoy!**

Hermione Granger has been many things. Scared wasn't one of them. Before I went to Hogwarts, I didn't believe in the paranormal. But at Hogwarts, there were ghosts, and they didn't harm or scare people, so I became a believer in ghosts; I just wasn't scared of them. I had seen muggle movies where the ghosts haunt people, drive them to insanity, drag people down the stairs, and possess people. I didn't believe that; it was all made up to get a scare out of people.

After what I've experienced tonight, you could say I was a believer. It had all hit me when that 'woman' tried dragging Malfoy out of the room. I honestly had never been so scared in my life.

We were all sitting on the stairs, hoping the concierge would appear and we could get some answers. I was checking Malfoy's ankle when Harry got up.

"Alright, we need to do something besides sit here and wait. Ginny and I will go look around down here. Hermione you stay with Malfoy."

"Harry, we shouldn't-"

"I know Hermione, but how else are we going to look for a way to get out of here? Send your patronus if you absolutely have to. We'll do the same."

I nodded. With one last look, Ginny disappeared with Harry into another room. Malfoy and I sat there for about 20 minutes not saying a word to each other. I jumped when I heard Malfoy said quietly, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For saving my life. Who knows what that crazy woman would have done to me!"

"You're welcome."

"Why did-"He was cut off by a shriek coming from upstairs, that was coming closer.

Without a word we got up and I helped him into the room that looked like a ballroom and shut the door. The shrieking cut off when the door shut, and I was thankful. That sound made me shiver and it scared me, knowing where it was coming from. I led Malfoy over to a table and set out a couple chairs to sit on.

"Malfoy, what is going on here?" I asked.

"I don't know." He looked at me and asked, "Are you alright?"

I nodded my head, not trusting my voice. I actually felt like crying hysterically, but I would not break down in front of Malfoy.

"You're shaking," he said softly.

"I-I'm just cold." I was still in my pajama pants with a silk top on.

"Why didn't you put clothes on?"

"I was a bit preoccupied with getting out of here. I'd rather freeze to death than go back up there."

"Here," he said while taking off his jacket and handing it to me. I looked at him warily. "The last thing I want is for you to freeze to death. And I don't blame you for not wanting to go back up there."

"Thank you," I said taking it. I put it on, and oh my goodness it was so warm! Not only was it warm, but it smelled heavenly! "What were you going to say out there?" I suddenly remembered.

"Oh, uh…I was wondering, uh…why you called me Draco when I got grabbed." He looked down as if he was embarrassed.

"Oh, well, I don't know. Caught up in the moment, maybe?" I said, laughing a little.

He laughed as well. "Well, thank you…Hermione," he smiled back at me.

The way he said my name made me almost forget what was going on around us. It made me want to throw my arms around him and—

"Ahhhhhh!"

Our eyes widened. "That was Ginny!" I said before standing up and grabbing Draco. We ran out of the ballroom and headed toward her screams. We went through the same door they went through and we were in a dining room. "Where-"

"Hermione, is that-" he was pointing at another door, but he wasn't pointing at the door. He was pointing at the smeared blood stains on the door frame, as if someone was holding onto it, and was dragged through the door.

"Oh no! Merlin please no!" I breathed. It couldn't have been Ginny or Harry.

"Come on," Draco said, walking me towards the door. I was breathing heavily now, not wanting to see what was on the other side of the door. I clung to Draco as if my life depended on it. He slowly opened the door to a kitchen, and what I saw made me want to be sick.

There was blood smeared all over the floor, as if someone was dragged from the door and across the floor. Ginny and Harry weren't there, and there was no body. "Draco, where-"

"Look. The blood trail stops a few feet from the icebox."

He started walking towards it and I pulled him back. "No! I don't want to see what could be in there."

"Hermione, what if it is Harry or Ginny?"

I don't know if it was his use of their names or the gentle tone he said it, but I reluctantly nodded my head and followed him. He opened the icebox door, and we stepped inside for a better look. Again there was no one, not even blood. It wasn't even cold, which made me wonder if it was even turned on, or when the last time it was turned on. "Okay, no one is in here. Now let's-"

I turned around and the door was closed. I pushed on it, but it wouldn't budge. There was no way it was frozen shut, the freezer wasn't even cold! "Draco, I can't open the door!" I was starting to panic.

"Here," he moved me over so he could try to open it. It still wouldn't budge.

"Draco, what do we do? We can't get out!"

"Calm down. At least the freezer isn't on, so we don't have to worry about-"

Suddenly we heard a rumbling sound. Lights turned on, and cold air started coming through the vents. "Merlin Draco, someone turned the freezer on! We're going to freeze to death!"

"Hermione, calm down!" he said, grabbing my shoulders and shaking me a bit. "This is no time to lose your head. Where is that calm, collected, courageous Gryffindor I know and love? Now get it together so we can figure a way out of here!" He let me go and grabbed his wand. He started shooting spells at the door and at the vents, but none of them would work. He cursed under his breathe.

"Okay, we know we can't apparate out of here, and obviously our magic doesn't work. Really, our only hope is that Harry and Ginny find us," I said, thinking out loud. I started banging on the door. "Help! Harry! Ginny! Someone, let us out!" Draco joined in, but after ten minutes, we gave up. We sat on the floor by the door. "Draco, what if-"

"Don't Granger. Don't say it! We are going to get out of here!" He said firmly.

Giggling. I turned around and there was the little girl again. "You aren't getting out." Damn her and her stupid smile!

"Can you help us?" Draco asked.

"No. She doesn't want you to leave." I wanted to slap that smile off her face.

"Do you know where our friends are?" I asked.

"They got away from her. She's not happy with them; or you. But she will find them." She again walked away, and through the wall.

"Okay, Harry and Ginny got away from her. See? They're fine," Draco said, trying to comfort me.

"Draco, I-I'm s-so c-c-cold." It had only been 15 minutes, and I was already freezing. Draco sat down beside me and put his arms around me. He was shivering too, and his lips were starting to turn blue.

"K-keep talking t-to me," he said, rubbing my arms.

"D-did you r-really m-mean it?"

"M-mean what? B-be more s-specific."

"T-that y-you l-love me?" Good Lord I sound pathetic. But if I'm going to die in this God forsaken freezer, I want to know if he really feels that way.

"You b-bet your b-brains I d-do!"

"How r-romantic!" I rolled my eyes. We didn't say anything for a few minutes. "I do t-too," I whispered quietly. I could barely move my mouth it was so cold.

"Y-you d-do w-what?" he whispered back.

It took all my strength to lift my head and look into his piercing gray eyes. Before I lost my nerve I kissed him for a few seconds, and it had to have been the best kiss in my life. "I l-love y-you t-too."

"T-thank y-you. N-now I c-can d-die a h-happy man."

We held each other, knowing that we were sure to die soon, but we'd die in each other's arms. Just when I started to close my eyes, the door was flung open.

"Sweet Merlin! Are you alright? Harry, grab those blankets out there on the tables! Hurry! Hold on you guys, you're going to be fine."

I had never been so happy to hear Ginny's voice in my life! But I was too cold to respond to her. Harry came back and helped Ginny pull me and Draco out of the freezer. We were still clinging to each other, while they wrapped us in the blankets. Harry got up and turned on the burners to warm the place up for us, and already I felt like I was thawing out.

"Where h-have you guys b-been?" Draco asked.

"How d-did you f-find us?"

"We found the concierge, or what was left of him out in the dining room. He honestly looked like he had been dead for years, but there was still fresh blood on him," Ginny said. "We found the kitchen, but that crazy woman thing was in here and we ran out, but she grabbed me and drug me back in, trying to put me in the freezer, hence the blood on the floor. Harry got to me and pulled me away from her and we ran out that door," she pointed at a door that didn't lead back into the dining room. "We ended up in some kind of garage, and we may have found a way out."

"But how did you find us?" I asked again, my spirits lifted somewhat knowing they found a way out of this crazy place.

"We went back to where we left you and didn't see you. I thought you might have followed Ginny's scream and end up here. Then we saw that the freezer was turned on. Thank Merlin we found you when we did!" Harry exclaimed.

"Are you two ok to walk?" Ginny asked.

We nodded and got up, still holding on to each other. We followed Harry and Ginny through the door, and went down a hallway for a short distance. Suddenly the lights started flickering.

"Not again!" Ginny whined.

"Come on!" Harry yelled, grabbing Ginny. They started running, and Draco and I followed close behind.

We went through a door, and Ginny was right, it looked like a garage. "So, how are we getting out of here?"

Harry pointed at a machine, and I smiled when I realized what it was. A snowmobile! We started towards it when a hand grabbed my shoulder. I spun around and screamed when I saw what had a hold of me. Draco, Harry and Ginny spun around at my scream, and they were all wide eyed. I couldn't move, I couldn't speak, and I couldn't blink. _Oh God, I'm going to die!_

"You can't leave," came the voice of the little girl, from behind the woman who had a hold of me. She walked over so we could see her, but she looked different. She wasn't smiling.

"The hell we can't! Let go of Hermione, now!" Draco yelled.

The girl's eyes narrowed and she said in a sweet, low, devilish voice, "You will not leave! You must pay the price for what you did to me!"

"We did nothing to you! We don't even know you!" Harry yelled at her.

"Thank Merlin," Draco muttered.

"You will know the pain that I endured! I will be alone, no more!" The woman holding me shrieked. Before I knew it, she stabbed a kitchen knife through my side. I thought nothing could beat the pain of the cruciatus curse. I was wrong! I screamed and dropped to the floor, gasping for air. Next thing I know Draco is holding me.

"Hermione! Stay with me! You're going to be fine! You're strong! Keep breathing for me!"

"Draco," I whispered. Oh God please let this pain stop!

"Don't 'Draco' me!"

I must have been imagining things because I was seeing fire all around me and Draco. I could no longer see the woman and child, but I could hear her shrieks. I felt Draco pick me up, and carry me a short distance. I was going in and out of consciousness, trying to keep a hold on reality; on Draco. He was still whispering to me to hang on; to not leave him. His voice was the last thing I heard, before I saw blackness.

oOo~oOo~oOo

"What happened?" was the first thing I asked when I woke. I must have been revived by 'Rennervate.'

"Brilliant! It worked! How do you feel 'Mione?" Harry asked.

"Well, my side doesn't hurt, so I take it you mended that?" I asked looking at Draco. He nodded back. "So what happened?" I ask again.

"Well, after you were stabbed, Harry used Fiendfyre to buy us time to get you in the snowmobile so we could get out of there. It ended up destroying the entire hotel; those evil 'spirits' with it," Ginny said happily.

"Thank Merlin!" I sighed, laying my head back down on Draco's lap. He smiled at me, and stroked my forehead.

"Do you really feel alright, Hermione?" He asked me.

I simply nodded, not having the strength to talk anymore.

"So…what is it with you two? Obviously we missed something," Ginny stated, smiling widely.

"Ginny, that's between them," Harry said.

"That's right, listen to Potter. It's our business that we confessed our love and snogged in the freezer just before we were going to die," Draco said smugly.

Harry and Ginny's mouths dropped and I slapped Draco on the arm. Draco laughed and gave me a passionate kiss on the lips. Okay, I lied; this was the best kiss I've ever had in my life.

**A/N: So I just noticed this part has a lot of romance in it. Hey, what's a horror story without some romance?! AND it has a happy ending! I'm a sucker for happy endings! I hope you enjoyed this story & have a Happy Halloween!**


End file.
